Headache
by BornOnTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Her head hurts...but he made her feel better. TamaHaru. Read and Review.


Headache

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

----------

It was late afternoon in the Ouran host club. After long hours serving their lady customers, the day had finally ended and gave the host club members the chance to take their well-deserved rest. Eventually, majority of the members started to leave for home until there were only two persons left in the room; one was blonde and the other was a brunette.

The short-haired brunette was taking a short nap on one of the random couches of the club room, unaware that the other host club members had already went home. The blonde was also about to leave when he noticed that the other occupant of the room was still sleeping. He didn't want to awake her from her peaceful slumber but he had to or else she had to spend the rest of the night inside that room. He slowly walked towards her, trying to call out her name, a bit softly at first.

"Haruhi…?" he started.

She didn't budge.

"Haruhi…?" he increased the volume of his voice just a bit higher.

Still she didn't respond.

He didn't want to shout or scream at her, she might be startled to death. So he tried shaking her a bit to wake her up.

"Ugh…"

His wake-up tactic worked. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes until they had lain on to the sight of the young man who woke her up.

"Senior Tamaki…?" she started.

"It's good that you're finally awake Haruhi. We should go home now." He added.

Haruhi shifted on her seat and then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Ouch…"

This worried Tamaki.

"What's wrong Haruhi? Is there something hurting you?"

She again had shifted on her seat but this time, trying to sit up straight. But as she moved, the pain in her head would worsen up a bit. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as if trying to massage the pain away.

"Haruhi…?" his worried look at her never waver.

He knelt down in front of her, his one hand slowly cupping her cheek. This made Haruhi open her eyes and look at him.

"Does your head hurt, Haruhi?"

It would have been pretty obvious to anyone that that's what she has been suffering for some time now. She even thought about it for a bit and might have retorted something like a 'duh' but she decided against it. She did notice the worried look on his face, making her heart soften up towards him. She just smiled painfully and uttered a soft 'yes' to him.

It was unusual to see Tamaki so calm at a time like that. It was expected to see a dramatic side of him when he learns that his 'daughter' is ill or something. But he had to be calm because being overly-dramatic wouldn't be of any use at a time like this. Instead of shouting something in the lines of 'my daughter is ill…' and then rant on about her life going to end, he gently caressed her face with his hand on her cheek and whispered to her that he'll get something for her to make her feel better. He smiled at her warmly and she swore that she felt her face a bit flushed as he stood up then walked away to get whatever he's going to get to make her feel better. After a couple of minutes, he came back with a glass of water and a tablet. He handed out the items to her.

"Here, drink this pain killer and rest for a bit. I'll stay with you until you feel a bit better."

She didn't know what to say. She only nodded her head a bit and took the medicine, popped it in her mouth then took the glass and drank the water. Tamaki reached out for the glass then leaned in towards her, gave her a kiss on the forehead, smiled then left with the glass. She was speechless at first but this was even more. She was stunned to the point that she felt that her brain died. She slowly reached to the spot where he kissed her then blushed. When he came back, she didn't want to look at him straight in the eye. He noticed this and noticed her blush. He chuckled. This made Haruhi snap back at him.

"What's so funny?"

Tamaki slowly made his way to the couch, sitting beside her. He was smiling but didn't face her. Instead he was looking up to the ceiling.

"You know, when I was younger and I was back in France, my mom would do the same thing to me when I'm sick." It wasn't the answer she wanted and it was totally unexpected but she didn't want to stop him from talking about it. So she listened on.

"I didn't want to take any medicine. The taste disgusts me…" he continued on as he noticed that Haruhi was suddenly interested at this conversation.

"And so my mother made some sort of deal with me. She said that if I take my medicine, I'll receive a reward from her. And so I did drink my medicine. Then she smiled and kissed me on my forehead; that made me happy and feel much better."

Then he turned his head to face her.

"Are you feeling any better now Haruhi?"

She noticed that her pain did go away. Perhaps the medicine had started to take some effect on her…or perhaps it was something other than the medicine that made her feel better. Well, whatever made her feel well, she was happy.

What happened next was unexpected for Tamaki. Haruhi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek then faced him, smiling. He reached for his cheek where she had planted a kiss and stared at her, unable to think straight.

"Thank you. I do feel a lot better now."

She stood up and grabbed both of their bags by the table near them. She walked back to him and held out a hand towards him.

"Shall we go home now?"

Tamaki looked at her smiling face, down to her hand then back to her face again. He returned the smile back.

"Yes, we shall."

He took her hand, grabbed both of their bags from her and they went out of the club room smiling and holding hands.

-Fin-

----------

Author's Notes: A bit of a "spur of the moment" idea –I just needed to write something at the moment. This is not really one of my best but I guess it's okay...well, I do appreciate it if you read and review my work. Thank you.

Date: March 15, 2009

----------


End file.
